Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a honeycomb structure element having an at least partially closed honeycomb structure, which is formed by joining at least two structured layers having honeycomb cells that are open on one side. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing such a honeycomb structure element.
Description of Related Art
Technology has long since already made use of materials having a honeycomb structure, e.g., in the form of panels to which the honeycomb structure imparts stability, among other things. Such panels are used both as load-bearing structures and for insulation purposes. Also known are films, e.g., aircushion films, which are used for insulation and packaging purposes. For example, EP-A-0465719 describes a flat object having a honeycomb structure and a method for its manufacture, in which honeycomb cells are covered on one side (or both sides) by a plate or film softened by heat, which is then cooled again under suction or pressure, thereby forming a honeycomb structure closed on one side (or both sides).
U.S. Pat. No. B-5,270,092 describes an insulating panel consisting of a multi-layer polymer material, with essentially closed structural cavities, thereby minimizing heat transport through the panel, in particular by convection. At least part of the panel is further provided with a layer having a low level of emission to minimize heat transport via infrared radiation.
EP-A-0153681 describes a method for manufacturing three-dimensional, translucent honeycomb structures made out of plastics, in which plastic films or plates are thermoformed (hot formed or deep drawn) to fabricate ribbed structures, the mechanical strength of which is then increased by adhesively bonding, welding or hot sealing the ribbed depressions by way of a film or one to the other. In order to protect against external influences, the one or both outer surfaces of the transparent honeycomb structures manufactured in this way can be covered, adhesively bonded or sealed with a transparent plate or film. The heat-insulating property of the three-dimensional honeycomb structure can be enhanced by filling the ribbed depressions or entire translucent honeycomb structure with a gas having a high molecular weight.
DE-A-4114506 describes an aircushion film especially for packagings, which consists of two film webs made out of a weldable or sealable material and joined together in a prescribed pattern by means of welded or sealed seams, forming air- or gas-filled cushions. Structuring the two film webs via deep drawing yields truncated pyramid shapes with a rectangular base, which each end in an inner square with a smaller surface. The two film webs are each joined together with the two sides facing away from the respective deep drawing side in such a way that the film web shapes lie opposite each other, and the sealing surface is the respective side of the film webs facing away from the deep drawing side.